Skyfall
by Her Head In the Clouds
Summary: He was holding her hand when the glass shattered... Kairi/Ventus


_**A/n: **My last KH fic possibly for a while. Adele can really get into your mind haha. And don't get any pervy ideas because when I write these two as a pairing, they're always the same age. Enjoy._

* * *

**_Skyfall  
November 26, 2012  
by: Her Head in the Clouds_**

* * *

_What you see I see,  
I know I'll never be me, without the security._

_..._

_.._

_._

_"NO... Oh my god! N-NO!"_

Ventus let his grip on her hand loosen and in his fear, allowed her to fall faster than him.

She whimpered loudly, watching the fear illuminate his face in the fading turquoise light above them. She never was really one to scream. But how the glass floor they had once stood on shattered into a million pieces neither understood.

Ventus felt his heart fly up into his throat as the loss of gravity rushed into his body. Half his mind was trying to grab or kick for something in the growing darkness. The other half was on the princess who was plummeting quicker beneath him.

Their fall seemed to pass in slow motion. Ventus watched as every share of glass, like rain, shower around him in bright colors from the dying light above. His hair, his clothes ruffled in rush of air so chilling it erupted goosebumps on his bare forearms.

Kairi saw his eyes glaze over in his observation. She cried out to him but time around them had slowed down exponentially and she felt like she under an anesthesia as her lips moved. They had to get through chaos before to have each other, and now they needed one another more than ever.

_"Ven... look at me! ...Focus on me, okay? Ven!?" _

At her voice, he returned.

Ventus turned to face head down into the continuing descent. Like honey, the spin was slow and agonizing and he saw everything brought wide, blue eyes. The glass shards continued to shower down into an open black abyss.

_That's where we're headed._ _But why?!_ He screamed in his head.

Then he saw Kairi's body. Her violet eyes and red hair in a flurry of her scared face. She raised a hand up to him in a silent gesture. His heart pounded. He never wanted Kairi to have that look when she was with him.

_This wasn't the plan. This wasn't the plan! We were... We were supposed to be together, away from all this..._ But everyone betrayed them. They told them they would help them run away... but a trap was planned! He could understand why they punish _him, _and he'd accept his faults in a heartbeat.

But how could they do this to their princess? ..._I'm supposed to protect her! I promised!_

How could she drop faster than him anyway? He was the one wearing the knight's armour and she was in a short dress. no way the fates could be this cruel. With a cry of anguish, he pressed his arms to his body and pushed his body against the resisting air currents and dived.

Like viewing a film in slow-motion Ventus watched her come closer, clearer, into his view. He couldn't be any slower and yet it felt like so. Soon the light from above them began to wane and dim, engulfing him and Kairi into a prevalent black darkness.

Just as the darkness licked his body completely and his shadow covered Kairi's desperate form like a blanket, he reached her and encased her in his arms. He squeezed tightly when he felt more than heard her cry in fear and press into him for protection.

His weapon would be of no use here. There were monsters, no creatures to fight off. And he hated it. The feeling of hopelessness. He was a soldier for heavens sake. A mercenary. And yet this darkness, so foreign, unexpected and terrible would be the final thing that he couldn't fight.

_"Ventus! Please, whatever happens... Remember us! You and I, together! Okay?!"_

And with her sobs and shaking form the only thing on his finals thoughts, he use all his body strength to spin them around in the dark so that she was on top of him. Her hair rushed away from her face and the air seemed to grow heavier.

No matter what awaited them at the end, he would be the one to take the impact, not her. That was the only gift he could ever give to her again.

And the darkness was so full it felt like it was actually inside them or had ways been here, like part of their very souls. It was ice-cold and something began to creep into their chests and grasped their hearts in a cold grip. Kairi gasped cried and Ventus squeezed his eyes shut in the disturbing feel of it all.

_"Ventus!"_

_"Kairi, I love you okay? Don't ever forget!"_

_"Just hold on to me, Ventus! Don't let go!"_

And in an act of desperation, Ventus pulled his head up and blindly in the dark searched her face. Like a magnet, she premeditated what would happen and leaned down to capture his lips instinctually.

For that one moment she wasn't a princess and he wasn't a soldier. They were just two best friends who discovered something much deeper.

They both gasped for air that was slowly disappearing and taking with it every breath of heat and warmth between them.

What they they saw as a chance to paradise was in fact an unfortunate hell.

And they had know idea what to do.

Except to fall...


End file.
